Don't Touch
by smarter
Summary: There are two rules: 1. Don't Touch. 2. Don't break rule number 1. / this is unbeta-d, i'll fix whatever mistakes there are in the morning.


It had been a long day and all Victor wanted to do was sit down at his desk and have a glass of whiskey before heading home. As soon as he sat down, however, he noticed Ruby walking quickly towards his office and he immediately thought something bad had happened. He also noticed she was wearing her red coat, holding it tightly around her; which was strange considering he was pretty sure it was nowhere near wolfs time. He had that date circled on his calendar and an alarm for it on his phone. The brunette entered his office and quickly shut the door behind her, locking it as she did so.

"There are two rules." She said, still holding her coat tightly against her as she went around the room to close all the blinds. "Rule number one: No touching. Rule number two:" she turned to face him, a grin on her face. "Don't break rule number one."

There were two things he took to notice in his confusion, which he was sure was showing on his face. First, she was wearing heels and he only knew to look because of the click-clack they made against the floor as she moved around the room. Second, her legs were bare which definitely meant that she wasn't wearing pants. The thought of what else she might not be wearing underneath that coat was enough to make him put down the whiskey bottle and casually start move everything that might be breakable off his desk. "I'm confused…"

Ruby walked over to his desk and sat directly in front of him. She slid off her coat to reveal matching black bra and panties. Seeing the stunned look on the male's face, she grinned and moved her heeled feet to rest on the chair on either side of him. Whale groaned as she pulled the chair closer to the desk, reaching out to run his palms along the tops of her thighs. "Ah-ah" she scolded, swatting his hands away. "That's breaking the rules."

Victor scoffed. "What fucking rules?"

She leaned down, wrapping her hand around his tie to pull his face to hers so she could capture his lips with her own. "Don't touch." She said before kissing him again. "And don't touch."

"Didn't you just break them then?" He asked against her mouth, slightly nipping at her bottom lip. He raised his hands to grip at her sides, but thought better of it and placed them on either side of her on his desk instead.

"Fortunately for you, kissing doesn't count." She said, untying his tie and tossing it aside.

"I feel like there's more rules than you're letting on." Whale said, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it while his lips never left hers. He could've just as easily pulled his shirt over his head, but he was having a hard enough time trying _not_ to touch her and he needed something to do with his hands.

"It's possible." She grinned, guiding the chair closer to the desk with her feet. She carefully slid off the desk and onto his lap, moving her legs through the arm holes of the chair and holding the back for support. "I didn't fully think this through…" she stated as the chair slowly rolled away from the desk.

Victor tightly gripped the arms of the chair as she moved onto him, silently cursing at the feel of her weight on him. "You think?"

"We're going to pause on the no touching thing for five seconds. Move us over to the couch." Ruby ordered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Sure. One condition." He took this opportunity to grip her thighs to pull her closer while he ran his lips along her jawline, down her neck, finally pressing wet kisses to her collarbone.

The brunette closed her eyes and breathed in, desperate to control herself. "What?"

"What happens if one of us breaks the rules? Assuming we continue this…game." He rocked his hips against her, his erection pressing against her center.

The movement from him caused the chair to move further away from his desk all the way to the wall behind it. The back of the chair hit the wall softly enough not to jar them from their current position, but hard enough to shift Ruby just enough to make her curse her decision to sit on his lap in the first place; or her decision to pause because he clearly took it to mean his lips had free rein wherever they wanted to go. In an attempt to keep her cool, she cleared her throat, "Move us and I'll tell you."

Whale grinned, "Fine." He carefully stood up, an arm holding her waist, the other under her ass, and walked over to the couch, toeing off his shoes before he sat down. After they were settled on the couch, her legs still wrapped around his waist, he promptly removed his hands from her sides to set them on the couch. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, expecting an answer to his question.

Ruby gripped the back of the couch as she made herself more comfortable on top of him, moving to sit on her knees rather than having her legs wrapped around him. For the time being, anyway. She leaned down to kiss him. "Well, if I win, I get to do whatever I want. And if you win…"

"I get to do whatever I want?" Whale asked, finishing her sentence.

"We'll see." She grinned, biting his bottom lip before running her tongue across it.

Victor groaned gripped the fabric of the couch as he rocked his hips into hers. "You're going down." He whispered between kisses.

"I might just do that anyway." She smirked, grinding her hips down hard.

A growl escaped his lips as he raised his hands, bringing them just inches away from her thighs before balling them into fists and returning them to the couch. He matched her movements to the letter, even though the fact that he was still wearing pants was beginning to be unbearable. He grazed his tongue along hers before breaking their kiss. "Get up a minute."

"Giving in so soon?" Ruby grinned, rolling her hips one last time before standing up.

Whale groaned, missing her contact already. "No." He quickly moved to unbuckle his belt, "I don't think it's fair if only one of us is in our underwear."

It was at this point that Ruby knew she was in for trouble. As long as he kept his pants on, she was sure she was fine with feeling him against her – there was still all that fabric between them. But now…now there was just the thin layer of cotton. She bit her lip as he removed a condom from his the pocket of his pants, setting it aside before removing his pants completely and gesturing for her to return to her previous position.

"You had a condom in your pocket?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned him, her hands returning to their previous position on the couch behind him.

"Well I never know when you're going to come waltzing in here wearing nothing but a cape, expecting me to fuck you just because you say go." He teased, brushing his lips against her jawline. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then grazed his lips across hers to kiss the other side. He thrust his hips upwards, eliciting a curse from the girl on top of him and a chuckle from him before he captured her lips with his own.

God, she was so sure she was going to win this but his hard-on was definitely living up to its purpose and making it hard on her to keep control of herself. She gripped the back of the couch and thrust her hips against his as hard as she could, whimpering against his lips. She moved her hands closer to his head, consciously reminding herself that giving in to the urge to run her fingers through his hair would mean her losing and she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Once again, Whale raised his hands to grip her hips the moment she moved against him and, once again, he had to stop himself by balling his hands into fists. Only instead of returning his fists to the couch, he kept them hovered there, just inches above her thighs. She moved against him again and he moved his hands to his hair. "Ready to give up yet, Red?" He whispered against her lips.

Ruby groaned. The nickname coming from him, in _that_ voice did a lot of things to her and he knew it. "When you fuck me," she breathed, moving her lips just below his earlobe, her hands moving downward to hover at his sides, "do it on the desk." She shifted her weight against him, latching her mouth against his neck to leave marks that would remain come morning.

She rolled her hips against him one last time before moving a hand to grip his hair the exact same minute Victor gave up his fight and dug his fingertips into her sides and pulled her against him. Ruby gasped as he held her tightly against him, wrapping her legs around him as he stood up to walk them over to the desk. He gently set her down and took his face into his hands, softly kissing her lips. He then kissed her neck, her shoulder, and the tops of her breasts before sending the remains of what had been on his desk to the floor with a sweeping motion of his hands.

Victor quickly dashed over to the couch to grab the condom he had set aside earlier and then back again before Ruby's head even hit the desk. "Hold this." He ordered, handing it to her before removing her panties. He glided his hands along her inner thighs, fully prepared to test how ready she was until he heard her whimpered protests and looked up.

"Can you please just-" she breathed a heavy sigh, waving the hand that held the condom.

Victor grinned, kissing her inner thigh before taking the package from her. "I'm only obliging because you're still wearing heels and I was not aware of how sexy that would be." He pushed down his boxers and kicked them to the side. He lowed himself on top of her after applying the condom, nuzzling his face into her neck. He moved a hand above her to grip the top of the desk as he guided himself into her, silently cursing as he did.

There was something Ruby was going to say, but then he thrust into her, rocking his hips against her quicker than they normally started out and all her thoughts went out the door and she gripped the side of the desk. She moved her legs up, wrapping them around his waist, using it as leverage to meet his every move. She wanted to kiss him and breathe for air at the same time. The harder he thrusted, the louder her moans became. Victor grunted as she shifted her hips, bringing her legs up further. He left sloppy kisses on her arm, up her shoulder, and finally to her mouth. He brought a hand between them and she whimpered.

His thrusts became more focused and his breathing more labored. There was nothing but grunts and moans and whimpers between them as Victor tried desperately to get her to his level because he was so close to the edge he was ready to jump off of it.

"Please…" Ruby pleaded breathlessly, moving a leg further upwards. Victor took a hint, and grabbed it with his free hand, guiding it to rest on his shoulder.

He stilled momentarily as they both got used to the new position, then resumed his thrusts and the movement of his fingers against her clit. He cursed louder with each thrust, Ruby's moans and whimpers slowly turning into his name. He finally moved both hands to her hips for one final thrust before stilling his hips and crying out as he came, quickly moving his hand back between him to help her come shortly after.

"What do you say we go home and play the game seriously this time?" Victor asked a sated Ruby as he put his pants back on and she brought the coat over her shoulders.

Ruby grinned and walked over to kiss his lips. "Okay, but hold on to these for me." She slipped her panties into his pocket, tightly gripping the coat around her body as she unlocked the door. Before opening the door, she had a sudden afterthought and moved her hand underneath the coat. Just as Victor was about to gain his voice back and ask what she was doing, she brought her hand back out from beneath her coat to drop her bra on the floor. "Hold onto that for me too, will you?" A devilish smirk crossed her lips and she walked out the door.

Victor was going to have a tough time winning the next round.


End file.
